A V Christmas Carol
by Wendymypooh
Summary: A shopping trip turns tense when Julie and Maggie run into some unexpected company. I wrote this back in 2001 for a Secret Santa exchange.


Juliet Parrish Donovan stood before the antique dresser that had once belonged to her mother Constance and had recently been refinished by Mike to match the ragtag collection of furniture in their bedroom at Resistance headquarters. She peered into its cracked mirror and studied her reflection critically. She was clothed in a navy sweater, black denim and dark sneakers. She wore a Visitor sidearm in a holster under her left arm for a cross draw. She pulled her honey blonde hair away from her face in a tight braid, then round the end into a knot at the nape of her neck and pinned it into place. She picked up a tube of concealer off the dresser's top, unscrewed the lid and dabbed a small amount under both eyelids. She had been lucky so far in distinguishing traces of the dark shadows, her bouts of nausea and dizziness of the past few weeks from Mike in hopes of curbing any questions he was bound to ask and she was not ready to answer.

She did not want to share with him her suspicions that she was pregnant until she knew for sure that she was. They had been disappointed a few times before and suffered through a miscarriage she had had before they were married. The confirmation had come just yesterday via the results of a blood test that her friend and fellow Resistance member Maggie Blodgett Faber had helped her take. The positive affirmation had filled her with both relief and happiness. She knew that Mike was going to be just as ecstatic as she was, despite the circumstances they lived under.

Julie was turning away from the dresser to grab up her beanie cap, jacket, flashlight and backpack off the bed, when a fluttery sensation swept through her stomach, causing her to catch her breath. She paused in mid-step to place her hands over the tight swelling there. A soft smile crept across her lips as she thought about the unborn child she and Mike had created. She was still standing motionless in the center of the room, gently rubbing her stomach and wearing a dreamy expression upon her face when the door opened and Maggie's head popped through the opening.

"Shake a tail feather, Julie, if you want to blow this joint before Mike and Chris return with Ham," Maggie urged.

"I'm coming," Julie replied, snapping out of her reverie, grabbed up her stuff and slipped into the dimly lit hallway of the dormitory with Maggie.

Julie could not help feeling a bit guilty over sneaking out of HQ for a late night shopping expedition with Maggie. These late night excursions had been a weekly routine of late for members of the Resistance cell. Ever since Nathan Bates had been killed, the once 'open city' of LA had turned into a war zone again. Each excursion that took place included considerable risk for those involved, so they were planned carefully. A specific shopping area was picked out (never the same one twice in a row), Visitor troops positions noted, multiple escape routes worked out and times coordinated. She and Maggie had done likewise for this excursion, but still she felt guilty. She could just imagine the colorful expletives Ham Tyler would use when he found out she and Maggie had risked capture by the Visitors just to do their Christmas shopping.

They made it out of HQ without running into any of the other members and climbed into a beat-up blue dodge. The Resistance kept several different vehicles on hand in use for their raids to make it harder for the Visitors to trace any specific one back to them. Woman spoke for a few minutes as Maggie took the wheel and headed the car toward their destination. Fifteen minutes later found Maggie parking the car two blocks away from the Galleria Mall. Quietly the two women slipped their beanie caps on over their hair, climbed out of the car and started making their way across the parking lot toward the darkened mall.

"What store do you want to go into first?" Maggie whispered as they walked along the sidewalk of the Galleria toward the opening the Resistance had made behind one of the smaller stores.

"J.C. Penney's. I want to get Mike, Sean and Josh Brooks some new jeans and shirts. The ones they have are nearly in tatters." Julie replied.

"Sounds good to me. If I have to scrub another bloodstain out of Chris' clothes, I'm divorcing the man." Maggie said sarcastically.

Julie giggled as she climbed through the camouflaged opening as Maggie held the board covering it for her, once through Julie grasped hold of the board and held it for Maggie to crawl through. After the opening was completely covered, the two women made their way out onto the outer walkway of the mall.

"Who did you pick out of the hat to buy a present for?" Maggie asked her as they reached JC Penny's.

"Tamara Kingsley. You know the pretty blonde who transferred out of the Indiana Cell with her two younger sisters, Cheyenne and Sierra. "

"What do you plan on getting her?" Maggie queried as she and Julie began leafing through the racks of men's shirts.

"Tamie had a really deep faith in God, despite all the chaos that has happened around her. Claims it is the only thing that has seen her through this far. What with only being, 26 and taking on the responsibilities of raising twin sixteen-year-old sisters. I thought a journal and a book of poems; verses and other inspirational sayings would be nice. What do you think?"

"Sounds perfect for her. Check this out." Maggie said, holding up a navy blue t-shirt with a caption that read,' Aliens do exist' and under it a picture of a Visitor in its natural form.

Julie burst out laughing as she read it and said, "That's perfect for Chris."

"That's what I thought too." Maggie agreed.

The two women spent the next half hour picking out shirts, jeans, socks and boxers for the men in their lives. When they were finished, they headed out to the next store. Maggie broke off from Julie to go into the cigar store to pick out a box of cigars for Ham, who she had picked out of the Secret Santa hat and agreed to meet Julie in the bookstore a few minutes alter.

Julie entered the bookstore and took in the deep scent of new books. How she loved the smell of fresh new ink and crisp paper. She loved to read as well, but never seemed to have the time to read anything other than medical journals or articles in magazines anymore. She found the inspirational section of the bookstore and leafed through the books there until she found a book and journal she thought Tamie would like. She was starting out of the store, carrying her heavy-laden burlap sack when a beam of a flashlight other than her own flashed through the store.

Instinctively she ducked down behind a row of shelves, knowing that the person behind the flashlight was not Maggie. The two women had been careful to keep their flashlights pointing down to the ground so as not to attract attention to themselves and betray their position to possible Visitor troops.

"Here mousie, mousie..."a resonating voice called out from the front of the store."I know you are in here... Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Fear thundered through Julie as she listened to the Visitor's voice and the sound of his boots across the tiled floor. Then a sudden thought struck her as she digested the Visitor's comments and found that they struck a familiar chord with her. Julie unholstered the sidearm she wore and took a chance on her suspicions.

"You sure have a twisted sense of humor Tyler," she called out, aiming at the center of the light and squeezing the trigger.

The lens of the flashlight exploded into pieces as Hamilton "The Fixer" Tyler let out a muttered curse. "Watch where you're aiming that thing Doc, you almost took out my thumb!"

"That's what you get for acting like such a jerk." Mike Donovan's voice rang out from behind Tyler and another flashlight beam swept through the store.

Julie picked up her bag and moved toward where they stood. Chris and Maggie joined them as Julie came to a stop in front of Mike. She glanced guiltily up into his face and saw that he wore a concerned and guilty expression as well.

"What are you doing here?" Julie asked.

"Looks like the same thing you are." Mike said, sheepishly. "Shopping for Christmas presents."

"So this is the mysterious raid Ham wanted your help with?" Julie asked with a grin.

"Don't blame this venture on me. I just came along for the ride. These two need someone to keep them out of trouble. "Tyler said with a sardonic lilt to his voice.

"That's a joke! Usually it's Mike or Chris who's trying to get you out of hot water." Maggie remarked.

Ham scowled at Maggie as the others laughed. "If you have any more shopping to do, I suggest you get it done. I do not think we should stick around here much longer. I'll go keep watch. "Tyler told his companions and moved off down the main hallway of the mall.

The rest of their time shopping was spent with many jokes, good nature teasing and laughter. By the time, they all gathered at their secret entrance, both Julie and Maggie's sacks were full along with the duffle bags Mike and Chris had gotten from one of the stores. Ham climbed through the opening first, finger holding steady on the trigger of his Teflon loaded revolver. Julie was next, then Maggie, Mike and finally Chris. Ham moved off to the car in which he, Mike and Chris had arrived in, while the two couples piled into the car Maggie and Julie had driven, Mike at the wheel.

Half an hour after they had returned safely to Resistance Headquarters mike and Julie retired to their room. Julie hid her bag of goodies in the cedar chest at the end of their bed and locked it to Mike's obvious dismay. He was like a kid on his birthday and at Christmas. He hated waiting to see what anyone had gotten him, especially Julie. Julie had a feeling this Christmas Mike was going to get a surprise he would never expect, but had been waiting a long time for.

Three days later was Christmas and Resistance Headquarters was literally ringing with laughter, noises and echoes of off-key carols. Julie was pleasantly surprised with the gifts Mike had chosen for her. Knowing how she detested ostentatious jewelry, Mike had chosen a simple, but elegant, pearl earrings, bracelet and ring set. He had given her other things as well, a couple of sweaters, nightgowns, jeans and underwear.

Julie could barely keep her growing excitement and nervousness set in as she watched Mike tear into his presents. She had helped to hand out the Christmas packages and had purposely stacked the best present under the others. Tamie came up to her and thanked her for the journal and the book of inspirational sayings she had given her. Julie told her she was welcome, all the while keeping her eyes pasted on Mike's face.

Finally, when she could not stand the suspense any longer, Mike reached for his last gift. He tore into it with as much vigor as the others and lifted the lid of the box. Julie watched as a look of puzzlement crossed over his handsome features as he lifted up a baby bib that read, "I love Daddy" on it, followed by "An Expectant Father" guide book. She watched as Mike continued staring at the gifts, she had given him, wondering breathlessly how long it would take to register their meaning. Luckily, she did not have long to wait.

Mike dropped the box onto the floor beside the chair he sat in and leaped up. He crossed to where Julie sat and swept her up into his arms and spun her around. Julie pleaded with Mike to stop spinning her around as a bout of nausea hit her. The other Resistance members gathered forgot about their other gifts to watch Mike and Julie's antics. Reluctantly Mike complied with Julie's wishes and set her down.

"A baby?" he asked softly. "We're gonna have a baby?"

Julie nodded through her tears. "Yes, we're gonna have a baby. Merry Christmas, Sweetheart."

Mike let out a loud whoop. "Hey everyone, Julie and I are having a baby."

There were a chorus of congratulations and then the other Resistance members with hugs, kisses and handshakes converged upon the happy couple. Christmas had turned out to be the best Julie had had in a long time...

The End...


End file.
